


kissing booth

by xsquareone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing Booth, Love, M/M, Red Nose Day, Romance, School crush
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mam ostatnio mnóstwo Lirry feels i... to coś poniżej jest tego efektem.<br/>Och, to miała być krótka scenka (coś jak Zarry albo Hick), a jak zwykle wyszło, jak wyszło - po mojemu.<br/>Enjoy, xx!</p>
    </blockquote>





	kissing booth

**Author's Note:**

> Mam ostatnio mnóstwo Lirry feels i... to coś poniżej jest tego efektem.  
> Och, to miała być krótka scenka (coś jak Zarry albo Hick), a jak zwykle wyszło, jak wyszło - po mojemu.  
> Enjoy, xx!

                                                         

 

Mieliśmy cały tydzień, by wymyślić kreatywne sposoby na zarobienie pieniędzy dla akcji Red Nose Day, którą nasza szkoła wspierała już od dobrych paru lat. To zadanie zawsze przypadało najstarszym klasom w naszym liceum, nie tylko zniechęcając nas od samego początku, ale także zabierając cenny czas, który mogliśmy poświęcić nauce do egzaminów końcowych.

W porządku, _ja_ mogłem poświęcić. Jestem pewien, że reszta uczniów postrzegała to jako świetną wymówkę, by zadania domowe odłożyć na później, o czym przekonałem się już na lekcji literatury angielskiej, podczas której Louis Tomlinson skrupulatnie tłumaczył, iż jego praca domowa nie została wykonana, ponieważ widok chorych dzieci w Afryce złamał mu serce i przez całą noc myślał, w jaki sposób zrobić dla nich jak najwięcej pieniędzy, nie mogąc w pełni skupić się na omawianym przez nas dziele Szekspira. I kiedy już myślałem, że Tomlinson zostanie odprawiony z wielką pałą w dzienniku, stało się zupełnie odwrotnie. Poruszył panią Addison wytłumaczeniem (a może raczej przemową?), co w efekcie końcowym wywołało kilka słonych łez, wyrazy podziwu i gromkie brawa dla samego Louisa. I choć z początku myślałem, że była to tylko sztuczna szopka, mająca na celu uniknięcie konsekwencji związanych z lenistwem Tommo, okazało się, że Lou naprawdę zaangażował się w tę akcję; z tego, co słyszałem, pomógł kilku swoim kumplom z drużyny futbolowej wpaść na coś oryginalnego.

Sam zacząłem o tym myśleć dopiero dzień przed oficjalnym wygłaszaniem naszych idei, rozwiązując z Zaynem zadanie z matmy.

_\- Masz jakiś ciekawy pomysł? - spytałem, widząc, jak Malik duma nad równaniem z matmy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Instynktownie mruknął przecząco, a ja nie byłem pewien, czy w ogóle dotarło do niego moje pytanie. - Nic a nic? - Zanim otrzymałem identyczną odpowiedź, jak za poprzednim razem, mój przyjaciel przekreślił ciąg nieprawidłowo ułożonego działania na kartce. - W zasadzie sam nie mam nic specjalnego, ale tak trochę się zastanawiałem i myślę, że ty spokojnie mógłbyś wystawić swoje rysunki na sprzedaż – rzekłem, całkowicie poważny i przekonany, że to naprawdę świetna propozycja, tylko po to, by otrzymać od niego kpiące spojrzenie._

_\- Zmysły postradałeś, Payne? - odparł, powracając do lekcji._

I tak oto Zayn odprawił mnie z kwitkiem, nie pozwalając światu poznać jego talentu, który szczelnie skrywał w czterech ścianach swojego pokoju, w pierwszej szufladzie komody, gdzie znajdował się jego szkicownik.

Jednakże nie mogliśmy porzucić tematu tak łatwo; wciąż nie wiedzieliśmy, w jaki sposób można skutecznie zarobić pieniądze dla Comic Relief, a każdy musiał zaprezentować choć jedną propozycję.

I po długiej, choć mało intensywnej burzy mózgów, wpadliśmy na coś, co w zupełności nie charakteryzowało się oryginalnością i pomysłowością. Coś, co okazało się być również pomysłem należącym do połowy osób z naszej klasy.

\- _Pieczenie babeczek_ – oznajmiłem bez entuzjazmu, podobnie jak kilka osób przede mną. Nasza nauczycielka, pani Dickinson, wywróciła tylko oczami, słysząc to po raz kolejny i westchnęła ciężko, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. Wcale jej się nie dziwiłem; nie popisaliśmy się kreatywnością.

\- Znowu babeczki – mruknęła profesorka, zapisując coś na kartce, po czym uniosła wzrok z powrotem na swoich uczniów. - Louis, twoja kolej. Tylko błagam, powiedz, że masz coś, czego jeszcze nie było.

\- Tak jest, pani profesor! - rzekł wesoło Tomlinson, wstając ze swojego miejsca, a zaraz za nim zrobiła to Eleanor, jego dziewczyna. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi. Wygłaszaliśmy swoje idee z ławek; nie wychodziliśmy na środek klasy, by je przedstawiać.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie tylko Lou i El stali teraz przy biurku pani Dickinson. Dołączył do nich Niall - najlepszy kumpel Tommo, Amy - dziewczyna Nialla - i Harry.

Zatrzymałem wzrok na tym ostatnim osobniku, patrząc, jak zwinne przewija się przez stos ławek i plecaków porozrzucanych po podłodze. Jego oczy raziły intensywną zielenią, zmierzwione loki wesoło unosiły się pod wpływem wykonywanych ruchów, a nienaturalnie czerwone wargi wygięte były w uśmiechu ujawniającym słodkie dołeczki w policzkach. Był przystojny, ale nie był zadufany w sobie; zawsze miły, przyjazny i skory do pomocy niezależnie od tego, czy byłeś największym frajerem w naszym liceum czy piątkowym uczniem. Harry traktował wszystkich na równi, czym zyskał sobie nie tylko wiele popularności w szkole, ale także przyjaciół zawsze stających przy jego boku.

Dlatego gdy na początku drugiej klasy, na imprezie organizowanej w domu Nialla, przyłapano go na dwuznacznej sytuacji w toalecie z _chłopakiem_ , nikt nie odważył się powiedzieć o tym złego słowa. Zaakceptowali fakt, iż jest _biseksualny_ i szanowali go tak, jakby ta sytuacja w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Wciąż uwielbiano go za to jaki był, a nie kim był.

I mniej więcej od czasu, gdy ta informacja ujrzała światło dzienne, trwało moje głęboko skrywane zauroczenie Harrym, którego próbowałem pozbyć się już prawie od roku, nie chcąc sobie robić złudnych nadziei. Styles był _ideałem_ , do którego mnie było bardzo daleko.

\- Zaraz zaczniesz się ślinić. - Usłyszałem szept, a następnie poczułem pięść Zayna na moim ramieniu, co automatycznie sprowadziło mnie na ziemię. Przestałem wpatrywać się w obiekt moich westchnień, próbując skupić się na Louisie, który od dobrej chwili już coś tłumaczył.

\- … zatem pomyśleliśmy, że najlepszym sposobem, by zarobić pieniądze dla Red Nose Day będzie – przestał mówić, chcąc zbudować teatralne napięcie – budka z całusami! - Klasnął w ręce cały rozpromieniony na twarzy.

\- Że co? - Rozległo się raczej niegrzeczne pytanie z końca sali. Ramiona Tommo opadły, a uśmiech zmalał.

\- Budka z całusami, tak jak w tych wszystkich amerykańskich filmach. Pomyśleliśmy – tutaj wskazał na czwórkę przyjaciół – że też możemy coś takiego zrobić. Każdy całus będzie wart pięć funtów, akurat by wystarczyło na szczepionki dla dzieci – objaśnił, zerkając na naszą nauczycielkę, która wydawała się być miło zaskoczona, ale też zaintrygowana tym pomysłem.

\- Kontynuuj – zachęciła go pani Dickinson.

\- Ja i Niall możemy zbudować niedużą budkę, którą umieścimy na głównym korytarzu, El i Amy zrobią jakiś kolorowy plakacik, a gwoździem tego planu jest nasz Harry i jego słodkie usteczka rozdające buziaki. - Tomlinson poruszał znacząco brwiami, zarzucając rękę na szyję Harry'ego, który nieco poczerwieniał na twarzy.

\- Harry, jesteś tego pewien? - spytała profesorka. - Pomysł jest genialny, ale jeżeli pan Styles...

\- Nie, jest w porządku, pani Dickinson – uspokoił ją Haz. - To na cele charytatywne, jestem w stanie się poświęcić. Poza tym Louis obiecał być moim ochroniarzem, w razie gdyby ktoś chciał się posunąć za daleko. - Posłał krótki uśmiech profesorce, swoimi słowami rozbawiając klasę.

\- Zatem wydaje mi się, że mamy całkiem efektywny sposób na zarobienie pieniędzy – ogłosiła nauczycielka. - Tak, Cleo? - Odwróciłem się w stronę dziewczyny, której ręka zawisła w powietrzu, domagając się uwagi.

\- To znaczy, że każdy będzie mógł dostać buziaka? - zapytała nieśmiało z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i spojrzeniem wbitym w swoją drewnianą ławkę.

\- Każdy, kto zapłaci – potwierdził. - Niezależnie czy to chłopak czy dziewczyna. Prawda, Haz?

Zanim Harry zgodził się ze swoim przyjacielem, uniósł głowę i utkwił swoje zielone tęczówki w moich, intensywnie mi się przyglądając. Zupełnie tak, jakby odpowiedź kierowana była tylko i wyłącznie do mnie.

\- Prawda.

***

Budka z całusami okazała się _ogromnym_ sukcesem. Przez ostatnie trzy dni ledwo można było przejść przez główny korytarz w szkole z powodu olbrzymiej kolejki prowadzącej prosto do lichej, drewnianej budki, za którą stał Harry i rozdawał pocałunki.

Nie były to jednak, jak początkowo myślałem, muśnięcia w policzek. Styles naprawdę całował wszystkich w _usta_ ; przelotnie i krótko, ale to wciąż były _usta_. Tak jak mówił wcześniej, nie patrzył nawet na płeć osoby przed sobą; po prostu pochylał się, składał pocałunek i pięć funtów lądowało w niedużej, czerwonej skarbonce, którą trzymali na zmianę Niall, Eleanor, Amy czy Louis. Byłem niemalże pewien, że już znajduje się tam mała fortuna.

Szczęście nie sprzyjało mi tak dobrze jak wyżej wymienionej, wspaniałomyślnej piątce. Jako pomysłodawca babeczek, późne wieczory, zaraz po nauce, spędzałem w kuchni, pichcąc coś na kształt ciasteczek i muffinek, by na drugi dzień razem z Zaynem w czasie okienka między piątą a siódmą lekcją sprzedawać je uczniom oraz nauczycielom.

Była środa, gdy stałem za ladą małego stoiska z babeczkami. Robiłem porządki, ładnie układając wypieki w szeregach, a także wykładając moje _cosie_ na światło dzienne. Oczywistym było, że pieczenie to nie moja działka.

\- Sorki za spóźnienie. - Usłyszałem zdyszany głos mojego przyjaciela i przeniosłem na niego wzrok. Kropelka potu ściekała z jego skroni, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się nierównomiernie pod wpływem szybkich oddechów.

\- Przynajmniej tutaj jesteś – stwierdziłem. - Sam bym się chyba tutaj zanudził. - Malik zachichotał i podał mi swoje wypieki, na które wytrzeszczyłem oczy w zdziwieniu. - Sam robiłeś te babeczki?! - spytałem, przejmując od niego pudełko pełne słodkości.

\- Um, tak, dlaczego pytasz? - zaciekawił się, podczas gdy ja wciąż podziwiałem estetyczne, starannie przyozdobione, specjalnie na czerwono babeczki ze śmiesznymi stworkami i minami. Wyglądały nie tylko świetnie, ale także apetycznie, a ich kuszący zapach od razu dotarł do moich nozdrzy.

\- Są niesamowite – komplementowałem, a Zayn zarumienił się nieco.

\- Dzięki – rzucił przelotnie mój przyjaciel. - Które piekłeś ty?

Zawahałem się, dopiero po chwili niepewnie wskazując na rządek mało entuzjastycznie wyglądających wypieków. Zayn zmarszczył czoło, przyglądając im się.

\- Stary, to jest w ogóle jadalne? - Wziął jedną babeczkę w dłoń, wąchając ją. - Wyglądają trochę tak, jakbyś je przez przypadek upuścił na parkingu szkolnym, a potem pozbierał, udając, że nic się nie stało.

\- Och, zamknij się. - Wyrwałem wypiek z jego ręki i odłożyłem na miejsce. - Lepiej pomóż mi je układać, a nie filozofuj mi tutaj na ich temat. - Malik pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, a na jego usta wstąpił żartobliwy uśmieszek.

Od razu zabraliśmy się do pracy, porządkując nasze stoisko i sprzedając w międzyczasie babeczki (głównie te mojego przyjaciela), gdy panującą między nami ciszę przerwał Zayn, nagle coś sobie przypominając.

\- Tak w ogóle to spóźniłem się, bo gadałem z Anthonym – wyjaśnił.

\- O, co tam u niego?

Anthony był naszym wspólnym znajomym z równoległej klasy, którego poznaliśmy podczas jednej z imprez organizowanych na początku roku szkolnego.

\- W porządku, kazał cię pozdrowić. - Uśmiechnąłem się w podzięce. - Gadaliśmy przez chwilę i temat spadł na największy, obecny szał w naszej szkole: budkę z całusami. - Uniosłem brew zaintrygowany.

\- Czyżby kolejna historyjka? - Zayn skinął tylko głową na potwierdzenie.

Minęły zaledwie trzy dni, od kiedy Harry zaczął rozdawać całusy na rzecz akcji Red Nose Day, a po każdym dniu pojawiała się nowa, czasami niedorzeczna porcja plotek.

W poniedziałek ktoś powiedział, że Harry odpuścił sobie pocałunek z jakaś dziewczyną z drugiej klasy, ponieważ miała nieświeży oddech i gdy tylko zbliżyła się do niego, zrobiło mu się słabo. We wtorek zaś ktoś podobno widział, jak Styles namiętnie całuje jedną z nauczycielek geografii, nie mogąc się oprzeć jej wdziękom. I to nie było tak, że nauczycielki nie chciały buziaka od swojego ucznia. Wręcz przeciwnie, _chciały_. Ale dyrekcja wyraźnie ogłosiła, że radzie pedagogicznej _nie wolno_ angażować się w pracę uczniów, inaczej skończy się to wieloma nieprzyjemnościami i zwolnieniem z posady nauczyciela. Mogłem się założyć nawet o sto funtów, że miała tutaj na myśli tylko i wyłącznie pomysł Tomlinsona.

\- Ale tym razem to prawda, są nawet świadkowie. - Mój przyjaciel wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, kontynuując. Spojrzałem na niego zaintrygowany. - Kojarzysz Taylor? Taylor Swift z równoległej klasy, ta, która często przychodzi z gitarą do szkoły?

Chwilę zajęło mi skojarzenie tej wysokiej, szczupłej blondynki z czerwoną szminką na ustach, lecz wspomnienie o jej instrumencie od razu ukazało mi przed oczami jej zazwyczaj uśmiechniętą twarz i szczere, niebieskie oczy.

Przytaknąłem, dając Zaynowi znać, że doskonale wiem, o kim mówi.

\- No, to dzisiaj wpadła do szkoły jakąś godzinę przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, by być pierwszą w kolejce do budki Tommo. Czekała prawie czterdzieści pięć minut, zanim na krótko przed dzwonkiem pojawił się tam Harry i Louis, by rozdać parę pocałunków przed lekcjami. Gdy już miało dojść do rzeczy, Tay, zamiast wrzucić kasę do skarbonki, wyjęła kartę kredytową i zaproponowała wynajęcie Stylesa na cały wieczór za dowolną sumę. - Rozwarłem lekko usta i wytrzeszczyłem oczy, nie wierząc w słowa Malika. - Haz podobno stanął dęba i nie wiedział, co robić, gdy nagle Lou wyskoczył z tekstem, że pomyliła szkołę z domem publicznym znajdującym się trzy ulice dalej. - Wybuchnąłem niepohamowanym śmiechem, roznoszącym się echem po całym korytarzu, na którym się znajdowaliśmy. - Wszystkie laski za Swift zaczęły się śmiać, nawet Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać!

\- Co było dalej? - dopytywałem.

\- Panna spaliła buraka i odeszła, nawet nie dostając buziaka. - Pokręciłem głową, wciąż rozbawiony.

Kiedyś krążyły pewne domysły, że coś pomiędzy Harrym a Taylor może być _na rzeczy_ , ale ucichły one tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Ich wspólne spędzanie każdej wolnej przerwy szkolnej nie musiało oznaczać niczego. Przynajmniej _ja_ tak to sobie tłumaczyłem.

Do naszego stoiska podeszła jakaś dziewczyna, której mój przyjaciel od razu zaoferował pomoc, a ja chciałem schylić się i zgnieść niepotrzebny karton po babeczkach, gdy głęboki, wesoły ton spowodował, że wyprostowałem się jak struna.

\- Cześć. - Nie musiałem się odwracać, by wiedzieć, do kogo należy ten głos. Znałem go zbyt dobrze, słyszałem niemalże codziennie, a jeszcze częściej analizowałem, licząc, że słowa wypowiedziane w moją stronę nadają jego akcentowi wyrazistości.

Cholera, zachowywałem się jak zakochana baba.

Powoli obróciłem się w stronę Harry'ego, nieśmiało na niego zerkając. Uśmiech na jego twarzy automatycznie poszerzył się, a zmarszczki w kącikach oczu pogłębiły.

\- Cześć – przywitałem się, próbując brzmieć luźno. - Co tam?

Harry włożył ręce do kieszeni, po czym przyjrzał się wystawie wypieków.

\- Nic ciekawego. Właśnie mam małą przerwę od budki i postanowiłem coś przekąsić. Zapach tych cudowności mnie tutaj przywołał – odparł uroczo. - Na pewno nie opuszczę tego miejsca z pustymi rękami. - Przestał świdrować wzrokiem babeczki i oblizując usta, przerzucił go z powrotem na mnie. - Zapakujesz dla mnie trzy muffinki?

Od razu skinąłem głową, chwytając w dłoń małe pudełeczko. Musiałem się czymś zająć, bo mój umysł zaczął kierować się w bardzo nieodpowiednie miejsce, pełne myśli o lukrowanych wargach Hazzy i błądzącym po nich leniwe języku.

\- Jakie babeczki sobie życzysz? - spytałem, biorąc w ręce szczypce. Styles przysunął się bliżej, wyszukując słodkości dla siebie.

\- Zdecydowanie jedną z tych. - Wskazał palcem na babeczki Zayna. - Są świetne.

\- Dzięki – rzucił Malik stojący obok mnie. Ja sięgnąłem po słodkość, słysząc, jak mój przyjaciel i Haz wymieniają się powitaniami i grzecznościami.

\- Jaka jeszcze? - Styles bezgłośnie wyznaczył czekoladową muffinkę z kawałkami czekolady, którą posłusznie zapakowałem. Czekałem, aż Haz podejmie ostateczną decyzję, gdy nagle:

\- Um, Liam, a które piekłeś ty?

_O nie._

Zielone tęczówki odnalazły moje, wyczekując odpowiedzi. Moje usta otwierały się i zamykały, próbując wyrzucić z siebie chociaż jedno, krótkie słowo, lecz nie było to takie łatwe w czasie wewnętrznej bitwy, którą ze sobą toczyłem.

Mogłem pokazać mu słodkości należące do mnie i narazić go na grypę żołądkową, ale równie dobrze mogłem naciągnąć nieco prawdę i wyznaczyć czyjeś ciastko, które uchroni go przed chorobą, a mnie przez totalnym zażenowaniem.

Druga opcja wydawała się _zdecydowanie_ bezpieczniejsza.

Spuściłem wzrok na stolik pełen wypieków i szybko odnajdując przyjemnie wyglądającą, a przede wszystkim godną spożycia, cytrynową babeczkę, pochwyciłem ją w szczypce, prezentując chłopakowi przede mną.

\- Wygląda smakowicie – skomentował, a ja bez słowa ułożyłem ją obok dwóch pozostałych muffinek. - Hm, nie przypominam sobie, byście byli w mojej budce... Macie zamiar się wybrać? - Szczypce wypadły mi z dłoni, lecz w ostatniej chwili zdążyłem je złapać, zanim zderzyły się z podłogą. Uniosłem głowę, patrząc na Harry'ego, by doszukać się jakiejś nutki żartu w jego słowach, ale nic takiego nie znalazłem. Wydawało się, jakby mówił to całkowicie _szczerze_.

Moje spojrzenie musiało go nieco skrępować, bo kąciki jego ust opadły, a policzki zaczęły nabierać intensywnego, czerwonego koloru, gdy Haz, zakłopotany, podrapał się po karku.

\- Znaczy, um, źle to zabrzmiało – wyjaśnił, nieco plącząc się w słowach. - Wiecie, w końcu na cele dobroczynne i w ogóle, więc pomyślałem, że, no wiecie, im więcej osób weźmie udział, tym lepiej, prawda?

\- Jasne, rozumiemy, stary. - Zayn opanował całą sytuację, a ja w ten czas zapakowałem zamówienie Stylesa, podając mu je nad stołem. Posłał mi krótki, wdzięczny uśmiech i odebrał pakunek.

\- Zatem do zobaczenia przy budce – rzucił na pożegnanie i w ostatnim momencie, zanim się odwrócił, puścił mi oczko.

Tępo wpatrywałem się w jego plecy, gdy odchodził wzdłuż korytarza, zastanawiając się, czy to, co miało właśnie miejsce naprawdę się wydarzyło, czy może zaraz obudzę się w moim łóżku i okaże się, że śniłem na jawie.

Wyrwałem się z zamyślenia, zerkając na Malika, który przyglądał mi się wyczekująco z rękami założonymi na piersi. Uniosłem brew, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

\- Co? - spytałem.

\- To nie był twój wypiek – wypomniał, a ja tylko wywróciłem oczami, machając ręką na odczepnego. - Daj spokój, i tak nikt się o tym nie dowie – stwierdziłem.

\- Miejmy nadzieję.

***

Środa mną _wstrząsnęła_. I nie chodziło tutaj tylko o _głupiego_ Harry'ego i jego _głupi_ uśmiech z dołeczkami ani _głupie_ aluzje i totalnie _idiotyczne_ puszczenie oczka w moim kierunku, choć nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że to wszystko miało w tym jakiś udział. Najbardziej zdziwiła mnie rozmowa z Zaynem, którą ze mną przeprowadził, gdy przestał się czepiać tych cholernych i nienależących do mnie babeczek, które zaserwowałem Stylesowi.

_\- Leci na ciebie – stwierdził mój przyjaciel tak swobodnie, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Prawie zakrztusiłem się lukrowaną posypką zdobiącą ciasteczko, które pochłaniałem. Na szczęście udało mi się przełknąć spory kęs, a dopiero potem prychnąć._

_\- Nie masz nawet zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz – rzekłem, powracając do dalszej konsumpcji._

Gdybym wtedy wiedział, że to jedno zdanie wywoła gniew w Zaynie, na pewno bym go nie wypowiedział. Lecz jego rozzłoszczenie pociągnęło za sobą falę słów, które uderzały w moją świadomość z niewyobrażalną mocą, sprawiając, że w niektóre z nich udało mi się uwierzyć. Atakował mnie przykładami, wracał do wielu sytuacji z przeszłości, w których Styles okazywał mi więcej uwagi niż innym, w końcu kończąc na jego występku przy stoisku z babeczkami, po którym, jak Zayn stwierdził, Harry chce mnie przy swojej budce, by mnie _pocałować._

Nie mogłem tego z początku pojąć, nie do końca mieściło się to w mojej głowie, ale ciągłe trajkotanie Malika, które po chwili zaczęło się już robić męczące, doprowadziło do tego, że odważyłem się zrobić krok w przód. Zdecydowałem, że skorzystam z propozycji zielonookiego chłopaka nie tylko dla dobra akcji charytatywnej, ale też dla siebie.

Chciałem zrobić to jak najszybciej, ale czwartek okazał się bardzo zabieganym dniem. Nie miałem nawet czasu zatrzymać się przy budce Harry'ego, która i tak była nieźle zatłoczona, gdy śpieszyłem się do sali na drugim końcu szkoły, by na czas oddać esej z filozofii. Jednakże na krótką chwilę udało mi się złapać jego wzrok, ujrzeć uśmiech oraz machnięcie dłonią na przywitanie. Odwzajemniłem jego gest, czując to przyjemne ciepło na sercu.

Później okazało się, że Zaynowi udało się dotrzeć do Harry'ego. Skorzystał z jego zaproszenia tylko na rzecz akcji Red Nose Day, prosząc o całusa w policzek. Zayn nie miał nic do gejów, ale stronił od tak bliskich kontaktów z facetami, zdecydowanie woląc dziewczyny. Haz przystanął na jego prośbę bez problemów i nie tylko sprzedał mu całusa, ale też zapytał, czy _ja_ mam zamiar przyjść.

_Harry pytał o mnie._

To przekonało mnie do końca, ale dało też niezłego kopa w tyłek. Nie miałem już tak wiele czasu, jak na początku, ponieważ zbieranie pieniędzy trwało przez cały tydzień, a nim się obróciłem, okazało się, że nastał piątek.

Od razu skierowałem się do budki z całusami, jeszcze przed lekcjami, ale oprócz kilometrowej kolejki, nie ujrzałem tam nikogo. Harry'ego musiało jeszcze nie być.

Pełen entuzjazmu zaglądałem na główny korytarz co przerwę, licząc, że zobaczę tam burzę kręconych włosów, szmaragdową parę oczu i pełne, różowe usta, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

Po wspaniałomyślnej piątce nie było ani śladu w szkole.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że odpuścili sobie w ostatni dzień, w którym najwięksi skąpcy i sztywniacy dawali się namawiać na zrzucenie się chociaż po funcie. Sądząc po osobach, które pomimo nieobecności Stylesa wciąż stawały pod budką, byłem niemalże pewien, że dziś udałoby się im zebrać całkiem niezłą sumkę. Zatem _dlaczego_ sobie odpuścili?

Przed moją ostatnią lekcją, którą była matematyka, nadal nie tracąc nadziei, przemknąłem koło budki, czując rozlewające się po moim ciele rozczarowanie. W dalszym ciągu nikt się nie pojawił.

Godzina matematyki trwała niebywale długo, przepełniona próbami skupienia się, odsuwania od siebie ciągłych pytań i przeklinania pod nosem za brak zdecydowania i nieuczynienia pewnych kroków wcześniej. Przez moje wahanie prawdopodobnie straciłem jedyną szansę na to, by cokolwiek zmienić w życiu.

Lekcja dobiegła końca i już miałem zbierać się do wyjścia, gdy pani Selly przywołała mnie do swojego biurka. Zadała mi kilka zadań dodatkowych, które miałem wykonać w wolnej chwili. Przyjąłem je bez problemu, wiedząc, że w weekend znajdę chwilę, by nad nimi przysiąść.

Grzecznie pożegnałem się z panią profesor, już za drzwiami analizując zadane mi działania z algebry. Przygryzłem wargę, rozumiejąc, że nie będzie to łatwy orzech do zgryzienia, ale przy chwili skupienia i odrobinie pogłówkowania wszystko da się rozwiązać.

Przemierzałem opustoszałe korytarze, chowając plik kartek do plecaka, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się ze szkoły. Był piątek i nie marzyłem o niczym innym, jak tylko o wydostaniu się z tego dusznego budynku.

Stałem praktycznie przy drzwiach, gdy do moich uszu dobiegł bardzo znajomy, gardłowy śmiech. Przystanąłem, powoli obracając głowę w stronę głównego korytarza, niebywale zaskoczony widokiem, który ujrzałem.

Harry stał za budką z całusami.

Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, od razu udałem się w tamtą stronę, obserwując, jak jakaś drugoklasistka wrzuca pięć funtów do czerwonej skarbonki i machając krótko na pożegnanie, odchodzi w przeciwnym kierunku.

Chyba właśnie w tym momencie Styles usłyszał moje kroki, bo odwrócił się, łapiąc moje spojrzenie. Nie wiem, czy to może był przejaw mojej nadto wybujałej wyobraźni, ale wydawało mi się, jakby cała jego twarz nagle rozpromieniła się, widząc mnie na tym korytarzu.

\- Cześć – przywitał się, gdy stanąłem naprzeciw niego. Oparł dłonie na podstawie budki, wychylając się w moją stronę. - Nie było cię – wypaliłem pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. - Znaczy...

\- Byłem u lekarza – wyjaśnił od razu. Uniosłem brew. - Rano nie czułem się zbyt dobrze i mama postanowiła jechać ze mną do lekarza zamiast do szkoły. - Skinąłem twierdząco głową, teraz rozumiejąc.

\- Tomlinson nie załatwił za ciebie zastępstwa. Za siebie zresztą też – odparłem, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

Haz westchnął, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Gdy dowiedzieli się, że dzisiaj raczej nie zawitam w szkole, sami sobie odpuścili i poszli na wagary – oznajmił z lekkim przekąsem. - Nie do końca mi to odpowiadało, bo jednak to – uniósł oczy ku górze, zerkając na plakat z napisem _Budka z całusami_ – stało się dla mnie pewnym rodzajem odpowiedzialności. Zwłaszcza że zarobiliśmy na tym niezłą kasę dla Red Nose Day. Nie czułem się z tym najlepiej, dlatego... oto jestem. - Uśmiechnął się, a ja nie mogłem nie odwzajemnić tego gestu.

Na Boga, ten chłopak to _ideał_.

\- Um, jesteś, ale... Nikt poza tym – zauważyłem, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś żywej duszy. Niestety, korytarz świecił pustkami, przyozdobiony nienaturalną jak na to miejsce ciszą.

\- Woźna Barker powiedziała, że jeszcze jakieś pierwszaki mają wychowanie fizyczne, więc może uda mi się coś zarobić – odparł, po czym zagryzł wargę, przyglądając mi się znacząco. - No i jesteś jeszcze ty.

Och.

_Och._

Otworzyłem usta, nie wiedząc, czy to reakcja na lekki szok, który mnie ogarnął, czy to może dlatego, że chciałem coś powiedzieć, choć sam nie wiedziałem co. Lecz wtedy dotarło do mnie, że to właśnie w tym celu zaglądałem na główny korytarz przez cały dzień; by otrzymać pocałunek od Harry'ego w budce z całusami.

\- No chyba że nie chcesz wesprzeć akcji – dodał Styles pośpiesznie, teraz lekko zmieszany. Był _uroczy_ , gdy się peszył. - Nie będę cię osądzać, to...

\- Nie, nie – przerwałem mu natychmiastowo, nie chcąc, by doszło między nami do jakichś nieporozumień. - Oczywiście, że chcę buziaka – wyrzuciłem. Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się ku górze, tak samo jak kąciki jego ust.

Cholera, czy ja to naprawdę powiedziałem?

Spuściłem głowę w dół, czując, jak moją twarz zalewa dorodny, czerwony rumieniec. Już miałem się tłumaczyć z mojego słownego wybryku, gdy chichot Harry'ego doszedł do moich uszu.

\- Jesteś słodki, Liam – oznajmił, a ja odważyłem się zerknąć na niego spod palety rzęs. Dołeczki uformowały się w jego policzkach pod wpływem uśmiechu, a zielone oczy wpatrywały się we mnie wyczekująco.

Zagryzłem wargę, wyczuwając atmosferę niezręczności unoszącą się nad nami. Chciałem odwrócić wzrok, ale wtedy Harry skinął lekko głową, dając mi znak, bym się do niego przybliżył. Jak zahipnotyzowany ruszyłem w stronę budki, czując, jak z każdym kolejnym krokiem moje serce nabiera tempa, bijąc jak oszalałe w klatce piersiowej. Dłonie zaczęły mi się pocić, gdy stanąłem twarzą w twarz z Hazzą, gdzie dzieliło nas zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, zauważając, jak pochyla się nade mną. Przymknąłem powieki, gdy oddech Harry'ego połaskotał mnie po policzku, powodując falę przyjemnych dreszczy prowadzących prosto do kręgosłupa.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile na to czekałem, Li – wyszeptał Haz, po czym złączył nasze wargi razem w słodkim i przepełnionym delikatnością pocałunku. Nasze usta ledwo się o siebie otarły, ale to nie oznaczało, że kolana się pode mną nie ugięły, a w brzuchu nie zaczęło szaleć stado motyli.

Wyobrażałem sobie nasz pierwszy pocałunek tysiące razy, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że może on smakować aż tak _dobrze_.

Styles odsunął się ode mnie, a ja w ostatniej chwili powstrzymałem się, by nie jęknąć w proteście niezadowolony z braku kontaktu. Ten całus trwał zdecydowanie _za krótko_.

I w momencie, w którym o tym pomyślałem, usta Harry'ego z powrotem pojawiły się na moich, pogłębiając pieszczoty. Chwycił moją dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje pełne i zaczął lekko ssać, a mój umysł oszalał. Cieszyłem się tą chwilą, rozkoszując się trwającą przyjemnością, ale jednocześnie setki myśli przebiegało przez moją głowę.

_Dlaczego Harry mnie całuje?_

_A co będzie, gdy ktoś nas zobaczy?_

_Gdzie jest Louis? Już pewnie dawno by nas rozdzielił!_

_Czy będę musiał zapłacić podwójnie?_

Burzę tych bezsensownych rozważań przerwała dłoń Harry'ego sunąca od mojej klatki piersiowej, aż po szyję, w końcu znajdując sobie miejsce na moim karku, gdzie jego palce wbiły się w moją skórę, jeszcze bardziej nas do siebie przybliżając. Mruknąłem w zadowoleniu, gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie z lekkim cmoknięciem.

Otworzyłem oczy, od razu odnajdując parę zamglonych, szmaragdowych tęczówek. Policzki Stylesa były lekko zaróżowione, a zwilżone wargi wydawały się nabrać intensywniejszego koloru niż wcześniej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Wyglądał tak błogo, tak _pięknie_ , że nie traciłem kolejnych sekund na zastanawianie się, tylko pochyliłem się, sam inicjując pieszczotę.

Postanowiłem posunąć się dalej i przesunąłem koniuszkiem języka po ustach Harry'ego, na co od razu zareagował, rozchylając je. Nasze języki spotkały się w połowie drogi i jeżeli myślałem, że wcześniejsze buziaki były czymś, nie miałem pojęcia, jak opisać to, co działo się między nami w tym momencie.

Z każdą przemijającą sekundą pragnąłem więcej; chciałem znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej, czuć pod opuszkami palców ciało Harry'ego. Ręce aż świerzbiły mnie, by coś z nimi zrobić, by uchwycić namacalność tego wszystkiego, mając pewność, że to nie tylko kolejny sen na jawie.

Zamierzałem zrobić krok w przód, przybliżyć się na tyle, by nasze ciała idealnie się stykały oraz objąć Harry'ego w pasie, lecz kompletnie zapomniałem o drewnianej budce nas dzielącej. Gdy tylko wykonałem ruch, budka przejechała po szkolnych kafelkach, wydając z siebie nieprzyjemny dla uszu pisk.

Harry przerwał całusa, układając swoje czoło na moim i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Słyszałem jego przyspieszony oddech, gdy łaknął drobinek powietrza do swoich płuc. Uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony z faktu, że to ja doprowadziłem go do takiego stanu.

\- Co robisz dzisiaj wieczorem? - spytał Styles, spoglądając mi w oczy. Uniosłem dłoń do jego twarzy i odgarnąłem niesforny kosmyk włosów, opadający na jego powieki.

\- Nic specjalnego. Czemu pytasz?

\- Pomyślałem, że może dokończymy to, co zaczęliśmy tutaj – wymruczał, sunąc palcami po moim karku. Jego pomysł niebywale przypadł mi do gustu. - I może upieczesz dla mnie kilka tych wyśmienitych babeczek, które ostatnio zrobiłeś dla Red Nose Day, hm?

 _O cholera_.

\- Babeczki? - powtórzyłem w niemałym szoku.

Harry skinął twierdząco głową.

Odsunąłem się od chłopaka, sprawdzając na zegarku aktualną godzinę. Piętnaście minut po trzeciej.

\- Jasne, nie ma problemu – rzuciłem luźno, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie, jakie mnie ogarnęło. - To do zobaczenia o siódmej, Haz. - Pomachałem na odchodne, od razu odwracając się na pięcie z zamiarem wyciągnięcia komórki z kieszeni. Miałem niewiele czasu, by zadzwonić do Zayna i ubłagać go, by dał mi błyskawiczną lekcję pieczenia tak dobrych słodkości, jak te jego.

\- Um, Li? - Usłyszałem ze sobą. Obróciłem się, zdezorientowany, lecz gdy Harry zerknął na czerwoną skarbonkę, wszystko zrozumiałem.

Zapomniałem przekazać pieniądze dla Red Nose Day.

Odpuściłem sobie uderzenie z otwartej dłoni w czoło i wróciłem się, wyciągając z plecaka portfel, a z niego całe dziesięć funtów, które przekazałem Stylesowi. Ten tylko pochylił się i złożył na moich ustach pożegnalnego całusa.

\- O tym – tutaj wskazał na przestrzeń między nami – też pogadamy u mnie.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać.

I naprawdę tak było. Teraz nie liczyło się moje małe kłamstewko, brak umiejętności cukierniczych czy bardzo dosadne „ _Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi_ ” wypływające z ust Zayna. Ważne, że w końcu odważyłem się zrobić coś dla siebie i pozwoliłem szczęściu zawitać do bram mojego serca.

***


End file.
